


Weed in the flowerbed

by elfhybrid



Series: Wings of the angel - eyes of the hawk [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Flashbacks, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 20:10:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4679771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfhybrid/pseuds/elfhybrid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The group starts to settle in Alexandria. Almost everyone does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weed in the flowerbed

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have a beta, so there might be mistakes or deviations from the series.  
> I don't anything related to the walking dead - I just love the universe.  
> About the series; it will be a series of Daryl-centered fics and drabbles.   
> I chose not to use archive warnings because I don't know what will happen in the stories yet.   
> But in my fics there will almost always be something that requires a TW, so I will try to add that when I get to it.

Carol walked by in that ridiculous blue top. She looked like somebodys sweet grandma or aunt. Daryl scoffed. She looked like a wolf in sheeps clothing, more like. His gaze followed her as she went by, so cheerful and bubbly, and normal. She seemed normal. Not just normal, she seemed to fit in. She might be a wolf in sheeps clothing now, but she had been one of them, before all this. Before everything. She had baked cookies, and had a kid, and kissed her kid on the cheek and said have a good day. Not that her life had been rosy, he knew that. He knew about Ed, and the things he'd done. It still rubbed him the wrong way not having done something about that himself. 

Daryl paced the livingroom. Kept moving from window to window, because all of this, all of Alexandria, felt more dangerous to him than any day out there. He knew they needed it, they needed the break. But he had no faith it would last. There was no more peace. There had never really ever been peace, for him. The others needed to adjust more. He could tel how they had all been so ..normal. Rick was a lawman, through and through, he could almost smell it. Even when he was lost in the darkness of this world, he could smell it on him. How he carried himself, how he lead so easily, and how much it damaged him to _not do the right thing._

Daryl did what had to be done. He learned his lesson a long time ago.


End file.
